The Messenger
by ChaosWolfCM
Summary: A Messenger has started to contact Raven giving her advice and warning her of things that could happen. Who is the true idenity of the stranger named Chaos


This is another story that popped into my head today during work. It's a Teen Titan story with Raven out of character. There is also an original character in this story that might get paired up with Raven. I will also take several parts from the television show into this story but with several twists.

Chapter 1 The Message

It was a normal day in the town of Jump City. People were going about their own business when there was a gunshot fired inside a nearby bank. A group of thugs had just robbed the bank and had just started to fight with the police. It didn't look to good for the police when suddenly the gun in the leader's hand was knocked away by a bird shaped object. The thief looked around to find who threw the object at him. When he found the person responsible it turn out to be a teenager in a uniform of red, green, and yellow, with green gloves, metal tipped boots, a cape, and an eye mask. The crook was about say something but the youth shouted two words that sent a chill down the spines of all the crooks.

"Titans Go!"

The crooks started to fire at the five heroes but not a single bullet hit its target. Beast Boy came running in the form of a horse with Cyborg on his back getting ready to fire his sonic cannon. Once they saw this, the crooks moved out of the way and tried to fire their weapons again but suddenly their guns were lifted out of their hands thanks to Raven's telekinesis. Starfire used her star bolts to destroy any rubble that came close to the police and bystanders. Seeing they had no chance of winning they started to run for it. However, Cyborg's cannon blasted two of them and with the cannon on its lowest setting the crooks were only out cold. The last thug was fighting Robin in close combat. He was out cold after a metal tipped kick to the temple from Robin. After the police took the crooks away in handcuffs the titans went back to their tower.

Once there Beast Boy and Cyborg started to play video games while Starfire watched. Robin went off to try and figure out what Slade's next move is. Raven went to her room to meditate as was normal for her teammates. When Raven got to her room she did start to meditate to better control her powers. She was so focused on meditating that she never noticed someone came into her room. The person put a laptop computer on a table next to Raven's bed. The person then placed a note on Raven's bed right in front of her. The person left as silently as he entered. Ten minutes later Raven snapped out of meditation and saw the note.

"Where did this come from?" Inquired Raven.

The note said to turn on the laptop and check the e-mail. Raven did exactly that and saw there was a message from someone named Chaos. Raven opened it and started to read the message.

_Hello Raven of Azarath_

_If you are reading this then that means you followed the note I left. I ask that whatever I tell you remain between the two of us. It is important that the other titans don't find out. Now I know that you are worried that Trigon is ready to use you as his portal to this world. If he does come through there is a way to defeat him for good without you having to die. Beware of Slade though young one because Trigon has decided to allow him to take you as his dark bride. If you need help you need only say my name through your powers and I shall be there to protect you. You are very powerful young one but you alone will not be able to finish this. However, you may only call me when there is no hope what so ever. I will send advice and information whenever the time is right. Until then young Raven of Azarath fight bravely and keep safe._

_Until The Next Message_

_Chaos_

Raven was in shock from what the message told her. There were so many questions going through her head. How would it possible for her to defeat Trigon without dying? How would she avoid Slade now that Trigon has promised her as his bride? Could she even trust this person?

Suddenly there was the sound of someone knocking on her door. Raven opened the door only to find a box on the floor in front of her room. Raven picked up the box and brought it inside her room closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. Once she opened the box Raven found a cell phone and another piece of folded paper. Upon opening the folded piece of paper Raven found another note that said.

_Raven of Azarath_

_I know you don't know if you can trust me or not so I have sent you this cell phone. If you turn it on and dial five you will be put through to the phone at my apartment. I thought that if you were to speak with me on the phone that you might be able to trust the e-mail that was on the laptop. In the future if you so wish it perhaps we might even meet in person. If you have any questions I will answer the best I can if you choose to contact me through the phone I have provided._

_Until The Next Message_

_Chaos_

Raven was now interested. How could someone know she didn't trust him? After ten minutes of thinking Raven made her decision as she reached for the phone and hit the number five after she had turned the phone on. After three rings someone picked up the phone.

"Hello Raven of Azarath my name is Chaos," the person said, "Which question would you like me to answer first?"

That's it for now in the next chapter Raven has her first conversation with the stranger known only as Chaos. Until then read and review.


End file.
